Bones on the Road
by angelena76
Summary: Booth, Brennan and a Harley. Finally coming together, and reprising Tony and Roxie, B&B go under cover in a violent motorcycle gang.
1. Chapter 1

_This story grew out of suggestions for action figure Booths: GI Booth, Fatigues Booth, Army Ranger Booth, boxer Booth, lifeguard Booth, surfer Booth, hockey player Booth and so on. One of the action figure Booths was biker Booth. So here we will see a leather-clad, stubbly, long-haired Booth. Fanning self wildly. _;-)

* * *

><p>Andrew Hacker, Deputy Director of the FBI, looked away from the file on his desk. He thought Booth and Brennan would be perfect for this case, but since their returns from Afghanistan and the Muluku Islands respectively, he wasn't sure what was going on with them. Booth had once denied that there was anything going on between him and Temperance, but watching the two together, he'd come to doubt that. He'd heard that a beautiful war correspondent had followed Booth to DC from Afghanistan, so he'd thought that Temperance might be more receptive to him. They'd had dinner once right after she got back, and he'd thought it went well. Since then she had refused numerous invitations. He hadn't heard she was dating anyone else, so he had concluded that the beautiful scientist just wasn't that into him.<p>

Something caught Hacker's eye. He looked up to see Special Agent Seeley Booth at his door. He stood and walked to the door.

"Come in, Agent Booth. Good to have you back. How are you re-adjusting to civilian life?"

The two men shook hands. Hacker returned to his desk and Booth took one of the chairs in front of it.

"It's good to be back. I really missed Parker and it's good be back tracking killers with … uh … rather than terrorists." He didn't want to bring up Bones with Hacker.

"How is Temperance re-adjusting?"

Of course Hacker would bring her up. "I thought you two were dating, sir."

"We had one date right after she got back, but she hasn't accepted any of my invitations since."

"You know Bones, sir, she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to."

"I know, I know. Anyway, we really missed you two tracking killers. The case closure stats dropped dramatically while you were gone."

"Thanks for that, but you didn't call me in just to say how much you missed Bones and me."

"You're right about that. I have a case here that I thought would be perfect for you and Temperance."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's an undercover assignment in a biker gang. We think a couple would raise less suspicion than two guys, and perhaps Temperance could draw out the women."

"Sir?"

"Yeah, I know Booth, Temperance connecting with a bunch of biker babes seems preposterous. But, I think she'd figure it out," Hacker chuckled.

"Yeah, that big brain of hers seems to be able to learn anything." The rest Booth kept in his head, "except loving me and letting me love her."

"It could be a lengthy operation, but the agents who have been working the case for the last few years have concluded that the only way to catch these guys is by infiltrating the gang."

"Which one?"

"Red Devils."

"Nasty bunch."

"Yeah, they've really been expanding recently. It's not just trafficking drugs now. There's evidence they're moving into prostitution, loan sharking, and, what really disturbs me, is that they appear to be moving into kidnapping for sale into sex slavery. They've begun establishing a base in Phoenix. From there it would be easy to go Mexico. Not only do we not want this gang expanding beyond our borders, there would also be a problem if they can get out of the country too easily."

"It's the perfect location for trafficking women to Mexico."

"Yes, too perfect. So, Booth, would you and Temperance be willing to take this case?"

"Well, sir, I will have to discuss it with her. And, I need to think about it myself. I don't want to leave Parker for an extended time after just getting back from Afghanistan. This also sounds like a much more dangerous undercover assignment than Bones and I have undertaken in the past. I have to consider whether she's really ready for it."

"And, whether she's ready for a gun?" Hacker grinned.

"Yeah," Booth chuckled, "give her a gun and she won't think twice."

"That's our Temperance, right Booth?"

"Right, sir." Booth continued to himself "my Temperance, not yours."

Hacker started talking again, but Booth was lost in his own thoughts. "My Temperance? I've got to stop thinking like that. She's not mine. She doesn't want to be mine. What about Hannah? She's beautiful, smart, fearless and she wants to be mine. And, she understands people, including me." He had forgotten how much fun conversation could be when he didn't have to provide simultaneous translation between human-speak and squint-speak.

Hacker had stopped talking. Booth realized he was expecting a response.

"Sorry, sir, I…."

Hacker cut him off, "I know. It's easy to get lost in thoughts of Temperance Brennan."

Wistful looks passed over both men's faces, but they looked away from each other, embarrassed for the other man to see the effect thoughts about the beautiful anthropologist had on him.

Booth nodded in agreement. This was a discussion he did not want to have with Hacker of all people.

"Booth, talk to Temperance and let me know. No hurry, but I'd like to know tomorrow," Hacker smirked.

"Sure, sir. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, Booth left Hacker's office and was lost in thought again. This was an extremely dangerous assignment where he would be posing as the husband of the woman he still loved, but who had rejected him, while leaving his new love behind. It would mean an indeterminate separation from his son to whom he had just returned after seven months in a war zone.

He could just decide he didn't want to do it, but he'd never made a decision like that without consulting Bones. What if she volunteered to go undercover with some other agent? That truly terrified him. No one could protect her as well as he could. No one could learn to work well with her fast enough. Despite years of 18-hour days, "couples" therapy and constant input from friends and family, he still wasn't sure he understood her. Maybe if he did, then… Forget it, Booth. She just didn't love you. But he knew that he would have to ask her and if she wanted to do it, he would have to go too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office at the Jeffersonian Institute. Things were very slow in the Medico-Legal Lab, so she was proofing the galleys of her latest book. Or she was supposed to be proofing the galleys of her book. Her mind kept wandering off to her partner.

Their time apart had led her to better appreciate him and she had come to realize that she had been very foolish to reject his "proposal" the year before. It wasn't a proposal of marriage, but a proposal that they try being a couple, an "us." Booth had told her he had always loved her and wanted to spend 30 or 40 or 50 years loving her and caring for her. She did want to be with him for 30 or 40 or 50 years, but she remained skeptical about love and the ability of love to last that long. She had thought that 30 years as his partner was a better bet than only 10 as his girlfriend or wife.

But, her time away had helped her see what her friends and family had been telling her for years. What she could have with Booth was worth the risk that love wouldn't last. Besides they kept telling her, if Seeley Booth truly loves you, only death could take him away from you. Everyone said that's the way he loved her.

She returned from Muluku thinking she could take back her rejection and give "us" a try, but Booth had actually moved on. He was now with a beautiful war correspondent, Hannah, who had followed him back to Washington from Afghanistan.

Stupid genius. Stupid, stupid genius. Her best chance for true happiness (whatever that was), and she had blown it off because she was so afraid of losing him completely. Her childhood abandonment by her parents had taught her that love cannot be trusted. Even those who supposedly love you, can leave. She had assumed that work, logical, rational work, and friendship were more likely to survive. And, since you wouldn't be all emotionally attached, you wouldn't get hurt as badly.

Now it was probably too late. Angela and Cam kept telling her it wasn't, but she could see with her own eyes how much happier Booth was now. He had been so sad after she had said she couldn't change and wouldn't gamble on them, on him. She thought this was the only way to protect him from herself and protect her heart from the pain of loss.

That Cam thought it wasn't too late was her one ray of hope. Her boss had known Booth for years. They had been lovers years ago and even for a short time after she came to the Jeffersonian. Who knew him better? Who had his interests more at heart? Well, actually, she, Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and hit mystery writer, did.

Angela, her best friend and an amazing forensic artist cum computer expert, had been trying to help her with strategies for winning Booth back. Mostly they seemed to deal with sexy clothing.

She kicked herself in frustration. She had made a terrible mistake that it was probably too late to fix. Even if it wasn't too late, she had no idea what to do to win Booth's love back.

Lost in thoughts of Booth, she nearly fell out of her chair when her phone jingled the special tune she had set for Booth.

The text message was brief and to the point. "Like Booth," she thought. "Lunch 12:30 Diner?" She texted back "yes."

"Yes!" she said, pumping her fist. Then she realized she'd said it out loud, so she looked around to be sure no one had heard her.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all. At least I get to see Booth," and she was lost in thought again.

Brennan didn't know it, but Angela and Cam had heard her "Yes!" They had been talking in the hallway and were startled by the exclamation coming from the usually taciturn anthropologist's office.

"What's that about?" Cam looked at Angela.

Angela was grinning from ear to ear. "That's a woman in love getting a message from her man."

"What do you mean?"

Didn't you here the music before Bren said "Yes!"?

Cam shook her head.

Angela giggled, "She doesn't know that I know, but that's the jingle for Booth. I'd guess that she got a text from him. At this point anything from him sends her to the moon."

Angela glanced at the clock. "My guess would be from the time that he asked her to meet him for lunch. Shall we join them?" An evil smile crossed her face.

Cam gave an equally mischievous smile, but responded, "As much fun as it would be to mess with them, they are doing too good a job torturing each other. It would be like taking candy from a baby – just cruel."

"You're right, Cam, but it could have been a lot of fun." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A few minutes later, Temperance Brennan tried to saunter out of the Jeffersonian.

Cam sat in Angela's office as Brennan walked by. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Angela called, "Going to lunch, Sweetie?"

Brennan, a bit startled to hear Angela's voice, stammered back that she had some errands to do.

Angela winked at Cam, whispering, "Errands my ss."

Cam waved Angela off and called "Don't forget to eat lunch, Dr. Brennan. Don't make me have to tell on you when Seeley asks if you had anything to eat today."

Brennan stopped and looked at Cam. "You tell Booth whether I've eaten or not?"

"If he asks and I know, sure. He knows you often forget to eat and he … uh … he worries about you. If I can reassure him, I do."

Cam and Angela exchanged glances, barely able to control themselves. Angela knew what Cam had almost said: "He loves you."

Brennan wasn't sure what to say, but spluttered something about being a grown woman and not needing anyone to monitor her eating habits. Then she turned and practically ran out the door.

Cam and Angela burst out laughing.

Jack Hodgins, bug and slime man extraordinaire and genuine billionaire, walked into his wife's office. Seeing Cam with his wife, Jack asked "Would you lovely ladies care to join me for lunch at the diner? I'm buying."

Angela and Cam again burst out laughing. Angela choked out, "That would be so-o-o fun!"

Cam, also hardly able to talk, managed to squeak out, "But it would be so cruel."

Seeing the two women's inability to stop laughing, Hodgins finally asked, "What is it with you two? And, what's fun _**and **_cruel about lunch at the diner?"

Angela took some deep breaths and turned to Jack. "Booth and Brennan are having lunch together at the diner. And, Cam spoke to Booth a few minutes ago, and apparently their "date" – she made air quotes – is set for 12:30. But, it looks like they are both planning to arrive a bit early."

The women grinned at each other. "A half hour early," added Cam.

"So, you two figure that you'd like to be a fly on the wall at the diner?"

The women nodded yes.

"But, you think they don't really need the audience?"

"Yes, Hodgie," said Angela as she went over and kissed her husband.

Cam suggested ordering in Thai. All agreed so she went to place the order.

When Cam returned with their Thai food, the conversation picked up where they'd left off: on Booth and Brennan.

"What are we going to do with those two?"

"Yeah, Cam do you have any ideas?

"I've know Seeley for a long time and I've always been able to figure out what's going on with him, but now …. There's Hannah and there's Bones. His love and his partner and friend. I just don't buy it. Hannah may have been a comfort in a war zone and when his pain was fresh, but I just don't believe that he has truly moved on. Seeley Booth does not give his love quickly or easily and when he does, he does not withdraw it quickly or easily."

"So, you think he still loves Bren?"

"Yes, I do, Angela."

Jack had been silent, but he nodded his head in agreement, adding, "Sometimes, I'd like to lock them in our guest house and not let them out until they both say 'I love you' and consummate the relationship."

"Or, slap 'em up side the head to knock some sense into them," Cam suggested and the three burst out laughing.

Angela managed to contain her laughter and added, "maybe we should stage an intervention?"

Just then, Lance Sweets, F.B.I. psychologist and profiler, walked into Angela's office, drawn by the aroma of Thai food and the sound of raucous laughter. "Who needs an intervention?"

The girls started giggling again, as Jack turned to Sweets with a smirk on his face, "Who do you think?"

Sweets nodded his head knowingly, "Ah, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Anything new there to justify an intervention?"

Jack looked at the boy psychologist, "I thought you were their shrink. Don't you know what's going on with them?"

"Well … I only know what they deign to tell me and what I manage to observe, and I don't see much change from where they were when they returned from the far ends of the earth. What do you see? You're with them much more than I am and you see them in their natural habitat, shall we say."

The others smiled at Sweets. It did often feel like trying to observe a pair of wild animals: don't get too close, don't make noise, don't startle them or they will run away. None of them had much to add. Although Brennan had admitted to Angela and Cam that she had made a mistake in rejecting Booth, not much seemed to be happening. The partners seemed to be working together smoothly. They spent less time together after office hours, but Brennan seemed to like Hannah and to be genuinely happy for Booth. Then again they often found her now lost in thought. When asked what she was thinking about so deeply she would just wave them off. Temperance Brennan never blew off an opportunity to share her thoughts on anything, so they had concluded that it was something she didn't want to share. And, they all knew that that could only mean her thoughts were about Booth.

As for Booth, he seemed to be happy with Hannah. He was ecstatic about the time he was spending with Parker. He seemed to finally be back to the pre-brain tumor, pre-coma Booth: the happy, confident, tough on the outside, tender on the inside F.B.I. guy with the lion heart and fists of steel. And, his partnership with Brennan seemed to be as effective as ever. Maybe it was more efficient now that they didn't spend all their waking hours together. And, yet … they all sensed that something wasn't quite right.

Could a man, even one as strong as Booth, constantly be around a woman he loved who had rejected his love without it taking a toll? How could a new love, even one that openly returned his love, fill the hole that that rejection had to have left in his heart?

The distance between Booth and Brennan seemed greater than ever, but they all still believed that Booth and Brennan belonged together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

While their colleagues shared a laugh at their expense, Booth and Brennan were at the diner discussing the proposed case.

They had both arrived a half hour early. Booth ostensibly to have a quiet place to prepare some notes on the case, and Brennan to have a quiet place to review her notes on her latest book. This was odd because closing his door usually gave Booth sufficient privacy and quiet for the most demanding of tasks. Similarly, Brennan usually found closing her door more than sufficient to give her the quiet she needed, especially when things were as quiet at the lab as they were that day. Booth had convinced himself that he really was there early to prepare some notes on the case, but Brennan knew that she had arrived early to give herself a chance to take some deep breaths and calm herself down before Booth arrived. That hadn't worked out.

So, the partners sat down, exchanged pleasantries, ordered the usual and suffered through a brief, but awkward silence. Finally, Brennan asked Booth why he had asked her to meet him for lunch.

"Can't partners have lunch together just to have lunch together, Bones? We haven't done that in quite a while."

Brennan was a bit taken aback by his outburst. She'd really expected a discussion of some case they'd be working on. She was surprised by what she thought was the implication of his question: that he just wanted to spend some time with her.

"No. I mean, yes, Booth. I lov … always enjoy having lunch with you and it has been a long time. I was just under the impression that you had something specific that you wanted to talk to me about."

"I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean to jump on you like that, but it has been a while since we just had lunch together. And, you're right, I do have an agenda today."

"Is it a new case?" Booth heard the excitement in her voice. Having that back was good. She had been so drained and tired of dealing with murder after the Grave Digger trial that she was having nightmares and she thought she would need to go away – far away and for a long time. She had gone, and he had wondered if he would ever see her again, let alone be partners. But, she was here and she was excited to have a new case.

"Yes, Bones, but it's not like our usual cases."

"Ok, Booth, what's so unusual?"

"Give me a chance, Bones."

"Sorry, I guess I got over-excited. You'd think it was our first case."

"It's ok, Bones. It's kind of nice that you still get excited about new cases. For a while there I was afraid you'd never be excited about a case again."

"I'm sorry about that Booth. I just…."

"No, Bones. You were exhausted. The Grave Digger trial drained us all. At least you had the sense to see what you needed and get it. As much as I missed yo … working with you, it was clearly what we both needed." He looked at her. She was smiling, excitement lighting her face, but there was something in her eyes, a wistful quality. He wondered what that was about.

Their eyes had met. She was trying to convey how excited she was to be working with him again, but she knew she couldn't completely hide her regret for rejecting him and the loss of his love.

"Yes, I think it was. Sometimes, being away helps us better appreciate home."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Bones." If only it had made hers fonder of him, but that didn't seem likely.

She was thinking the exact same thing.

"So, what's this big case, Booth?"

"There's a nasty motorcycle gang, the Red Devils. They've been expanding geographically, into the southwest, Phoenix specifically and they've also been expanding their … ah …. portfolio of businesses from drugs into the other vices. Hacker is especially concerned because they are apparently moving into human trafficking: kidnapping women and girls for sale into sex slavery."

"Booth, that's horrible. What can we do? Are there victims to be identified?"

"No, that's what's different about this case: Hacker wants us to go undercover to infiltrate the gang, so they can finally make a prosecutable case against these scumbags."

"I don't understand."

"The agents who have been working this case for the last several years have concluded that the only way to put together a winnable case is to infiltrate the gang, learn as much as possible about them and their operations and, hopefully turn one or more members into witnesses for the government."

"So we'd go undercover as bikers?"

He could see the excitement growing in her eyes.

"Yes. They think that a couple would draw less scrutiny than two guys together or coming in separately around the same time. And, Hacker figures you can ingratiate yourself with the other wives and girlfriends to gather more information and perhaps get us additional informants. I told him that didn't seem likely."

Now she looked at him with a pained expression. "Oh, sh**, now I've hurt her feelings."

"It's a joke, Bones. I thought you were learning to josh around?"

"Guess I still have a lot to learn in that area. I thought I was making so much progress."

"So we'd go undercover as a biker and his girl/woman/wife. …"

"That's nothing new, Booth. We've done that before. In …."

"Bones, this will be nothing like Vegas or like the circus. This is a vicious, violent gang. One small slip up could be fatal. …"

"So, can I have a gun this time?"

"Here we go, " thought Booth. "What is it with you and guns, Bones?"

"I have to be able to protect myself … and you. Besides, I'll bet all those biker girls are heavily armed."

"Bones, remember I'm the one with the gun and the badge and I do the protecting."

"Yes, sir, Agent Alpha Male. Protect me, please, from the big bad men."

He couldn't believe his ears. She was using a kewpie doll voice and pretending, Temperance Brennan was pretending, to be the frightened woman begging the alpha male to protect her. She was mocking him – and she was getting it right. She really was learning to josh around. He laughed out loud.

"Bones, what was that about?"

"I was just stroking your alpha male ego." She grinned at him.

He loved that grin. He loved her. He knew he had to stop that train of thought. "Stop it, Booth. Get hold of yourself. You love Hannah; she loves you. Bones doesn't love you that way."

"So, can I have a gun?" She grinned at him again.

"We'll see, Bones, we'll see."

"Ok, Booth. Now, about the bike. It's been a long time since I drove one, but it was a thousand CC hog."

She never ceased to amaze him. She drove a Harley. That was an interesting picture. Bones in leather, astride a huge bike …. "Nothing good will come of that image. Stop it Booth," again he tried to get control of his thoughts.

"You won't be driving any hogs. Biker girls don't drive, they ride – behind their man."

"But, Booth …." she started to object, then she saw it. She saw herself behind him on the bike with her arms clasped tightly around his chest. "That would be very nice," she thought, "and a good way to get Booth excited about me again."

"Ok, Booth. It's fine with me, if you think that's what's appropriate."

Booth caught his breath. What had just happened? Bones was about to argue with him about having her own bike, probably about not being a subservient female or something equally feministic, but she'd stopped abruptly and simply agreed to do what he wanted. "What is she up to?"

Bones saw the stunned look on his face and thought "Yes!" She made a little fist pump under the table. "You better watch out, Seeley Booth, we'll be an us, if it kills me."

They spent most of the afternoon working on the details of their cover story. A lot of it would have to be reviewed with the agents in charge of the case, but they had worked out a lot of details between themselves that would be critical to ensuring their safety.

All afternoon, Booth kept stressing the dangerousness of the assignment. Bones remained enthusiastic.

They came to the last item on Booth's list and realized that they'd been there for more than four hours. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking that the time had flown by because they had been together.

"Let's see. The last thing on my list is names. Having names that we're both comfortable with and responsive to will be critical to our safety. We have to minimize the possibility of one of us slipping up and using the other's real name or not responding to the alias."

"Maybe we should start calling each other by our aliases now."

"That's a great idea, Bones, but we have to decide on those and also run them by the SAC. I was thinking we might revisit Tony and Roxie. We'll have different last names …."

"Or name," Bones interrupted.

"What are you trying to say, Bones?"

"I thought we were going to be a couple, a married couple, so we'd have the same last name."

"In Vegas we were just engaged to be engaged. That was all you'd agree to."

"Well, think of it as Roxie finally gave in and married Tony."

Again, he was surprised and again he wondered what was going on in that big, beautiful brain of hers. "Who are you? And, where's my Bones?" he thought and then he chastised himself for thinking about "his Bones." He knew that was the path to heart break.

Before they adjourned, he reminded Bones again that this would be a very dangerous assignment. He looked into her eyes. "Bones, you probably won't be using much of your forensic anthropological skills on this one. You'll have to keep it under wraps. I don't think there are too many biker chick anthropologists."

She looked back into his eyes, and then averted hers. She lowered her voice. "Booth, as long as we're together … uh … working together, I know we'll be safe. We will protect each other. That's what partners do. That's what we do."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. Her face was shining. He looked closely, but there were no tears. It was her beautiful smile, the one that had made his heart sing, but there was a question in it. He thought, he hoped, he knew the question, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of her or of himself.

She saw the doubt cross his face, but she also saw him smile back at her. It wasn't the one that lit up the sky, but it was a smile. It was strange to see the shyness, the question in his smile. She knew she was responsible for that, but she also knew she could change it back to the bright bold smile that lit up her world. It wouldn't happen overnight, but she was determined to do it. She would do whatever it took every day to win back his trust, his love.

Then she looked him in the eye and asked, "So what about that gun, Booth?"

Booth just laughed. "That's my Bones."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The next few weeks were hectic for Booth and Bones. There was a lot to do to prepare for their undercover assignment. Alternate identities had to be created that would stand up to scrutiny so as not to endanger the partners. Ongoing cases needed to be wrapped up. There was so much to do that Booth and Bones were again spending nearly all their waking moments together.

Hannah was around a lot in the beginning. Everyone understood that she might want extra time with Booth now since he would be going away soon for who knew how long. Bones seemed to take it in stride. For the other squints, things seemed better, but still off in some way. Brennan and Booth spending so much time together seemed like old times, but there was Hannah.

After a week or so, Hannah flew off to Asia with the President as part of the White House press corps. She was gone for nearly a week and things seemed to become even more like old times. Booth and Bones continued to spend all their time together, but now Hannah wasn't there. Booth and Bones seemed to be bantering more like they had before the events of the previous year. They were spending time together even on the rare occasion that they weren't working. The squint squad was happy to see this. There seemed to be less angst all around.

Then Hannah returned. Booth and Bones continued to be together for nearly all their waking hours. Bones didn't seem to be disturbed that Hannah was back and, again, around as much as she possibly could be. The week without Hannah, watching Booth and Bones constantly together gave the squints hope for the partners' relationship, and they didn't seem to be as discomfited by Hannah's presence as they had been previously. Cam, Angela and Jack were even beginning to feel a bit sorry for her. They were hopeful that she would be gone soon and Bones and Booth would be where they belonged: together.

For the people who had been around Booth and Bones for years, the changes didn't seem very significant, and they didn't realize how much their own attitude had changed. But, Hannah was a war correspondent. To simply survive, let alone get a story, she had to be able to read people and situations quickly and accurately. The situation when she got back from Asia seemed different to her. It was subtle but she could see it both in Bones and Booth and in the other members of their team.

A few days after Hannah's return, Booth arrived home to find her packing. Booth was a bit surprised, but then he remembered that the president was going out of town again.

He walked over to Hannah and tried to take her in his arms. She didn't push him away, but her "Seeley, please. I have a lot to do," caught him off guard.

Surprised and a little hurt, but he rallied, giving her a hungry grin, and saying, "Ok, ok. I know. When you're done, we can make out." He chuckled at the thought of them making out like a couple of teenagers in a car on Saturday night.

Booth changed out of his suit and asked Hannah when she'd be back.

Hannah replied, "When will you be back?"

Booth couldn't answer that question either. "Obviously I don't know. When we think we've got a strong case against this gang. It could take a few weeks or many months."

"Then I think it makes sense for me to go back to Afghanistan. My editor called and he needs me there. The White House isn't doing it for me. It just doesn't get the adrenaline going. I guess I like the rush you get in a war zone," Hannah said.

"I guess that means you won't be coming back to Washington when I do."

"Yeah."

"What does this mean for us?" Booth asked quietly.

Hannah sighed, "Seeley, there is no us."

"What do you mean? I thought we loved each other and that things were going well."

Hannah plopped down on the bed. Booth sat down beside her.

"Seeley, we met in a war zone. The environment was stressful. You were nursing a broken heart. You weren't your whole self."

"What do you mean?"

"The Seeley Booth I met in Afghanistan is not the Seeley Booth I see here in DC. That's not a bad thing. We were in a place where protecting some parts of yourself is necessary for survival. And, I didn't know it then, but half of you just wasn't there. In DC, Booth, you do have your other half. You don't love me, at least not the way you love, and need, Brennan."

"But, she doesn…"

Hannah cut him off, "For a smart, perceptive guy, you can sure be a dummy. Of course she loves you."

"She said she didn't want to be with me."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't love you. Maybe you scared her. She seems to scare pretty easily when people get close. And, you, of all people, should know that."

"I do know that, probably better than anyone."

"I don't know what happened between you two that night, but I think that the time away from you has helped her realize what you mean to her. And, the fact that she's been cool about us proves that she does love you. She sees you're happier than you've been in a while. She thinks that's because of me. So…."

Booth cut in, "It is because of you, Hannah."

"Maybe that's true, but what she sees is a happier you, and she says to herself, 'if I love him, I want him to be happy. If Hannah makes him happy, then I will support that relationship.' What more can she do to prove she loves you? You know how hard this stuff still is for her to understand and acting on these feelings remains very scary for her."

"How? How do you know this?" Booth stammered. "Have the squints been trying to convince you to leave?"

"No, but reading people is what I do. And, it's not like I'm the only one who sees this. Everyone at the lab knows it and has been waiting for you two to finally wake up. Sweets and the others on your team at the Bureau see it. Caroline gets it. Max gets it. These people love you two and they've been trying for years to help you both understand what's going on between you. But, you two, you can be so skittish, so they haven't felt able to take more drastic action or even just scream at you."

Booth smiled sadly at her, "Part of me knows you're right. I'm sorry, Hannah."

"I'm not sorry and I'm not really hurt – we haven't been together long enough for a big hurt. I think I'm just disappointed. Actually, I learned something very important: I don't like being a White House correspondent. I miss the adrenaline rush you get in a war zone."

Hannah kissed Booth on the cheek and got up. As she left the room, she turned to face him, smiling sadly, and said, "You're a good man, Seeley Booth. You deserve to be happy. If Brennan's what will make you happy, don't let anything get in your way." She left the room, the apartment and Booth's life.

Booth sat there on the bed for a long time. He was thinking about Bones. Could Hannah be right? Does Bones really love me? Maybe I'll talk to Cam and Angie tomorrow. In the end, he kept it to himself.

No one remarked on Hannah's absence. The President had again left town, and they assumed that Hannah was a member of the press contingent traveling with him. Booth thought this was a good thing because he didn't want to have to do a lot of explaining or deal with speculation and expectation or even consolation. For the moment he wanted to mull over the events of the last year and the last few weeks. The only thing that seemed odd to his friends was that he was quieter than normal. The squint squad's senior members were concerned about this. They worried that he was regressing back to where he'd been after his brain surgery or after Bones had said no to his wish to try to be a couple. By the time they were ready to get on the bike and take off, Booth was back to his old self, to everyone's great relief

With Hannah "away" again and final preparations for the undercover assignment, Booth and Bones were together almost 24/7. Booth even spent a couple of nights at Brennan's when they worked very late. He fell asleep on the couch and looked so peaceful that Bones didn't want to wake him. One time, when she thought he was sleeping deeply, she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead and said in a very low whisper all the things she'd wanted to tell him since their return:

"I'm so sorry Booth and so stupid. I missed you terribly in Muluku, and I realized how stupid it was to say no to being a couple. I know that hurt you terribly. But, I know it's too late now. You're happy with Hannah. And, happiness is all I ever wanted for you. It never occurred to me that I might be able to give you that. It was so foolish of me to think my brain knew better than your heart what would make you happy. That will always be my greatest regret."

Snipers aren't good at sleeping deeply. The tiniest noise or change in the environment can wake them. Booth was no different. Bones' kiss had awakened him. Hearing her words he decided it would best if he just let her think he was asleep. Her words warmed his heart. He was proud of her too. Not too long ago, she would have been incapable of seeing this and unwilling to admit it even to herself. When he felt a tear fall on his cheek, he wanted to jump up and take her in his arms. Then he thought that Bones might react badly knowing that he'd been 'lying' to her about being asleep. "I guess Hannah was right," he thought. He fell back to sleep and dreamed of himself and Bones together.

Bones wasn't sure what was happening, but she sensed that something had changed. What had once been a regular occurrence, Booth falling asleep on her couch, had stopped when she told him she couldn't be an "us." Then, once Hannah arrived, he'd had a strong incentive to get home. Bones knew that this development was a good thing, but figured that now was probably not the best time to force the issue. They were soon going to have plenty of time alone and were likely to be sharing a bed. She would see how things progressed.

Booth, of course, had come to the same conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6:

There were only days left until Bones and Booth would go under cover with the Red Devils. A number of issues remained, but one in particular was really bothering Bones: Booth gambling. Booth knew it could be a problem and chuckled to himself when he realized she was more worried about it than he was. He figured this was another sign that she really did love him.

The problem was that the gang was increasing its involvement in illegal gambling. It was likely there would be times when the gang members themselves did some gambling. It would not sit well with them if Booth refused to take part in a poker game – or anything like it. Then it hit him, and he hit himself and thought "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. And, I think Bones will like it – a lot."

When he picked her up the next day, he told her, "Bones, I think I've got a solution to the gambling problem."

"That's wonderful, Booth. What is it?"

"What we need is an acceptable excuse for me not gambling. That I have a gambling problem is not a reason these guys would be likely to accept. But, what if I told them that I believe that my luck has run out?"

"How can luck run out? It doesn't even exist."

"Bones it's an expression meaning that a person has used up their good luck by relying on it too much. If they have no good luck left, then they can only have bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck, but this does have a certain logic to it."

"Very good, Bones. You've mastered another idiom."

"Of course I did, Booth. I am very intelligent, and lately I've been learning how to be more sarcastic and ironic. Sarcastic is no problem; but I'm having trouble with irony."

"That big brain of yours will master it, just maybe not by tomorrow."

"I intend to," she said, sounding quite certain and proud of her ability to do so.

"Anyway," Booth continued, "I think the answer is that my luck has run out and now you do all the gambling in the family. I used up the last of my luck getting you to marry me. There hadn't been much left by then. I had used most of it surviving bullets and torture."

"But, I don't know anything about gambling."

"There's an easy fix for that."

Bones cut him off, saying, "I don't want you teaching me. It's too risky for you. I won't do anything that might lead you to go back to gambling."

Booth looked at her and smiled, telling her, "Bones, I'm not sure whether that was a very loving statement or an insult."

"No, Booth. I didn't mean to insult you," she looked stunned.

"So, it was a loving statement?"

"It's, I, uh, I, oh, I never…." Bones stammered. She was thinking, "I don't want him to think I would insult him. But, I don't think I can say anything that might sound like a declaration of love. I mean he's with Hannah now. It wouldn't be appropriate."

Booth smiled. It seemed like he could see her brain struggling to determine which was worse: an insult or implying that she loved him. He thought, "Now I've got her. Which way will she go? Insult or love?" Then he said – out loud – "Bones, relax. It was a joke."

"A joke? I don't get it."

"Let it go, Bones. We have much more important things to discuss, but I think we need to discuss how we'll handle this particular issue first."

"Ok, you're right. What else needs to be addressed?"

"Well, first, you need to hear that I'm not going to teach you about gambling. You're going up to Atlantic City for a few days. The Bureau's got people there who can get you up to speed on all the games, legal and illegal. I gather they've even got a craps specialist."

"Why do they have a coprologist?"* Bones looked as baffled as she sounded.

Booth laughed, "Oh, Bones, I love y… I love it when you go all squinty on me."

Bones could only mumble her usual, "I don't understand."

"Bones, don't you remember? In Vegas. Craps is the dice game. Used to be my game."

"Oh, yes, now I remember."

"I think that should be your game, Bones."

"Why craps? Why not something that isn't just about luck?

"For one thing, dice are often referred to as bones. I could still call you Bones."

"I like that you call me Bones."

"Really? I remember when you didn't."

"I know I didn't, but now I do because only you …," Bones trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

Booth grinned and pressed her, "You like it because I'm the only one who calls you Bones?"

Bones nodded, but kept her eyes down.

Booth thought, "Temperance Brennan speechless? That's a good sign." Then he continued, "I think that going with craps and being able to call you Bones, could make us safer."

"How?"

"Bones could be an emergency signal. When I call you Bones, you'll know that something isn't right."

"That's clever, Booth."

"Don't look so surprised. You know what Gordon Gordon said: I just play dumb so I get the advantage of being underestimated."

When Brennan arrived back from Atlantic City, Booth was waiting as she came off the plane. She had hoped he'd be there, but she hadn't really expected him to be, assuming he'd be too busy with Hannah. But, there he was, looking for her with a smile of relief and welcome when he spotted her.

She smiled back. She knew he was a very handsome man, but tonight he took her breath away. Something was different, but she couldn't quite place it. Then she thought "I shouldn't be thinking that. He's with Hannah now." The smile evaporated.

Booth saw the smile spread across her face when she spotted him waiting for her. He hadn't told her he would pick her up, so he hoped it was a nice surprise for her, reassurance that he still cared about her. Then he saw the smile disappear. He planned to deal with that later.

He started toward her while watching her walk toward him. Something was going on in that big brain. He wasn't sure what, but he could always tell when something was bothering her. When he got to her, he took her bag and put an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but he didn't let go.

"Welcome home, Bones. Do you know everything about gambling now?"

"Not quite everything. It was only two days, but I think I can act like I do know everything now."

"Well, that's great, Bones. I knew you could do it."

"What did you expect, Booth? I'm very intelligent and I've studied probability and can easily calculate odds in my head."

"Very intelligent … and modest too," Booth grinned at her.

Bones just stared at him. She had no idea what to make of all of this. The arm around her shoulders, which felt really nice. What appeared to be a joke at her expense. His belief that she could learn to gamble.

"It's a joke, Bones."

"Oh, I get it. You were being ironic. I wasn't modest, but it wouldn't be socially acceptable to point that out directly, so you used irony to make your point."

"Yes, Bones. That's what I did." Booth smiled at her and chuckled to himself, "Oh, Bones, don't ever stop pointing out the obvious in SAT vocabulary words."

"What's so funny, Booth?"

"I like the way you make everything sound much more profound when you explain it in squintspeak."

"Thanks, I think."

Bones spotted Booth's SUV right at the curb and asked, "How do you get to park here?"

"FBI dash tags."

And, he opened the door and gave her a hand up and into the car. He popped her bag in the back and got in and started the car.

They were quiet at first, then Booth turned to Bones and said, "If you're wondering why I picked you up, it's because, well, I wanted to and we've got some things to discuss about the assignment."

Bones wasn't sure what to make of this, and quietly said, "I'm glad you picked me up. It's nicer than taking a cab or even a limo."

"I'm glad I picked up you too," Booth replied, also quietly.

They drove in silence, Bones staring out the window and Booth giving Bones sideways glances.

Bones was thinking that this was the most comfortable she'd felt in the car with Booth in a long time. It was still a bit awkward, but not like it had been. And, Booth was being really nice to her. She wasn't sure what it all meant.

Booth saw that puzzled look on her face again, as she stared out the window, but she looked more relaxed than she'd been in the car in a long time. Hopefully, what they would be talking about later would help the remaining tension to dissipate.

Bones turned to Booth and asked, "So, what did you want to discuss?"

Booth started to answer, but Bones cried, "That's it!"

"What's it, Bones?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

Bones reached out and played with the ends of his hair.

"I've been trying to figure out why you looked, so han … so different to me tonight. It's your hair; it's gotten so long."

Bones' hand in his hair made Booth's head tingle.

"During the work week, I'm careful to fix it so it doesn't look too long, but it's the weekend and I just wanted to let it flow," Booth laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't notice. I usually notice details like that."

"Well, I was kind of trying to hide it."

"It makes you look … well, it's definitely not your usual quasi-military look."

"Does it make me look like a bad boy – at least a little bit?"

"Well, not to me, but I think I can see how it might to someone who doesn't know you like I do."

They pulled up to Bones' building.

Booth came around to help her out. As he did he gave her his charm smile and said, "As I recall, you prefer good boys."

Bones thought, "Oh my god, how did he remember that?" She felt herself blushing deeply and tried to look away from Booth, but she couldn't look away from that smile. Lost in that smile, she stepped down, but her foot landed on nothing and she felt herself falling. Booth caught her.

She thought, "This is ridiculous. I'm behaving like a love addled teenager, but it did feel nice to be caught like that." She gave him an embarrassed, but grateful smile. Looking up from under her eyelashes, she found him still smiling at her.

"You ok for me to get your bag, Bones?"

"Of course, Booth. I just missed the step."

Booth noticed that she didn't move, just leaned on the car, waiting for him. She had a slightly dazed smile. He thought a little bit of confusion was a good thing. When he came back around the car, he took her hand. To his surprise, and delight, she didn't take it back.

All Bones could think was, "I have to stop this. He has a girlfriend. I won't be the one that makes him cheat for the first time." But, her heart and her body weren't listening to her mind.

Up in her apartment, he dropped her bag by the door and went and sat on the couch while Bones went to get some beers. Meanwhile, Booth grabbed the TV remote and looked for a ballgame.

Bones went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and stood in front of it hoping the blast of cold air would clear her head. Her brain was reminding her that Booth had Hannah, but her heart and body were responding to his attention as if he didn't.

She went out to the living room and sat down beside him and handed him a beer. She hoped she seemed to have regained her composure.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Booth?"

"Well, first, I have something for you." He reached behind his back and pulled a semi-automatic 9 mm pistol from his belt. He held it out to Bones, "I figured you'd need a new weapon for this assignment. I want you to have more than five or six shots."

Bones looked stunned and then carefully reached for the gun. She stared at it in her hand, turning it over and examining it as closely as she did human remains. She stood and held it as if ready to shoot.

Booth could not believe the look of utter delight on her face.

"Booth," she gasped, "it's perfect. It's fits my hand perfectly and it feels perfectly balanced. Thank you."

"Like I said, I think you need a new weapon for this assignment. We'll go over to the FBI range tomorrow and check you out on it. You've used my weapon on occasion and seemed to handle it fine even though it was clearly too big for your hand. I thought this would be just right for you."

"Really, thank you, it's perfect." Bones looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"And, all the permits have been taken care of…."

"You mean I can …."

"Yes, Bones, you can carry it concealed in any state. Just remember, I go first, and please try not to shoot me," Booth tried to sound serious, but a grin flashed across his face.

She sat there practically caressing it. Booth sat quietly and watched. He liked seeing her so happy, even if it was over a weapon. He'd put that smile there and that was all he'd ever wanted to do: help her find some kind of happiness, even if it was over a gun.

He knew the gun was merely a prop for her display of toughness. She could take care of herself just fine, thank you very much. But, he knew it was all a thin protective shell. He'd known that from the first moment she took refuge in his arms and he felt that tough shell crack.

He'd always known that loving Temperance Brennan would never be easy. It had taken her years to build those thick walls around her heart. To her the evidence at their foundation was irrefutable: the people who have said they love me have all abandoned me. Breaking through would take time, maybe the rest of his life. But, he had seen glimpses through the cracks, and he knew that the heart inside was huge and soft and wanted nothing more than to believe it could love and be loved.

His time with Hannah had made clear to him that waiting for Bones' heart to believe wasn't settling for second best. Anyone else, even someone as amazing as Hannah, was what was second best. He'd been in love with Bones since that first moment in her classroom. She may have hurt him, but he could not hurt her any more.

It made his heart ache that he had managed to add bricks to the wall around her heart; something he had promised her he would never do. He knew her head would accept the logic of any argument he made that she had rejected him and that she had decided to leave for Muluku before he decided to go to Afghanistan. But, he also knew that her heart felt he too had abandoned her, even if her brain saw it differently.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Bones put the gun down, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. Quietly, she said, "Thank you, Booth. I know that you want to be the alpha male with the gun and the badge. I know that I haven't always listened to you when I've had a weapon. And, I know that I've put us both in unnecessary danger because of that. I promise to try to listen and just do what you think will keep us both safe. I know that that's all you've ever tried to do: keep me safe."

It was Booth's turn to look stunned.

"Bones, I … you … thank you. I know you are a good shot, but I will always want to protect you, even if you can protect yourself. When the guns come out, I will always act like the alpha male protecting his female. That's who I am and who you are …." Booth paused for a moment and thought about whether to complete that sentence. He continued, "to me. I will never apologize for that."

He wondered if she heard all that he had just said. He hadn't intended to go there tonight, but it came up because of what she had said, so he wasn't going to temper it or back off it in any way. There had been too much of that between them already, and it had nearly cost them everything. But, he wasn't going to push it either, if she didn't – or chose not to – get it.

Bones thought her heart skipped a beat. Her brain whirled right into action, trying to make sense out of what Booth had just said, "Did he just say I'm his female? What does he mean by that? Where does he get off thinking I'm his property?" And then another thought invaded her mind, and she wasn't angry about being someone's female any more, "What about Hannah? Isn't she his female?"

The look Bones turned to him, tore at his heart, she looked stunned and confused and scared, and even angry, as she whispered three words, "What about Hannah?"

Booth pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Oh, Bones, it'll be ok. Really."

She didn't relax until she heard him say, "Forget about Hannah. I have." Then she let him totally envelope her in his warmth and strength. For the first time in months, she felt safe. She could no longer deny to herself how much she had missed knowing his arms were there any time she needed them.

In the smallest of voices, she said, "I've missed this, Booth."

He kissed her hair and said, "I know, baby. I've got you. Don't worry about anything."

She remembered another time he had kissed her hair and told her "I've got you, baby," and she remembered how safe he'd kept her. She moved her legs across his and settled into his lap snuggling as close as she could. Soon her breathing grew even. Booth carried her to her bed and laid her down in it, but she clung to his arm. He leaned over and whispered, "It's ok, Bones, just relax. I'm not going anywhere."

She let go, but reached out to the other side of the bed. This had not been his intention tonight, but even asleep she was making clear what she wanted, and what she wanted was him next to her. Who was he to argue with that? Fully clothed he lay down on top of the duvet next to her. She curled right up against him.

Thinking, "I surrender, Bones," he put an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. He wrapped himself around her like a shield. Now Booth could let his guard down too and soon he was asleep as well.

** A coprologist studies feces.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: In Which Bones and Booth Finally Hit the Road

A lot still needed to be done before Bones and Booth took off on the bike, so they agreed that for now, any sleeping together would be strictly sleeping together.

Among the many things that needed to be done were changes to their appearances. As Brennan had noticed, Booth's hair was getting longer. In the last week, he changed his shaving habits to ensure a constant level of heavy stubble.

Bones may have preferred good boys, but scruffy Booth seemed even tougher and more masculine than regular Booth, if that was possible. She was looking forward to getting her fingers in his hair and feeling the scratchiness of that stubble when she kissed him.

After consulting with Angela (and not even hinting about their plans to Booth), Bones went to the beauty salon and became a bleach blond with a 1980's layered 'do. She added black nail extensions to her fingers and had her toes painted black. She managed to keep her hair covered for the few days before they left, but Booth couldn't help but notice the fingernails even under her protective gloves.

"Bones, you better get a carry permit for those finger nails. They could be a deadly weapon," Booth had exclaimed as he gave her a wide berth.

They also found her a tight little leather jacket and had a pair of dice embroidered on the back and Roxie over her left breast. She bought new, super tight jeans and some big black biker boots. She also bought some tall black leather boots with spiked heels. Bones picked up a few other items she thought Booth would enjoy: tight shirts with plunging necklines.

Booth went on his own shopping spree. He already had the leather jacket and other biker clothing. He picked up matching helmets with a built in sound system. His said "Tony" and hers said "Tony's." He knew she'd hate it, but he loved the idea of labeling Bones as his, even if it actually said Tony's.

He stopped by the jewelers to pick up a necklace he'd had specially made for Roxie and their rings: simple gold wedding bands and a rather ostentatious engagement ring. The thought of them wearing wedding bands and Bones wearing an engagement ring, gave him goosebumps. Booth thought "Stop being such a girl." But, he had to admit that part of him loved the idea. "Maybe she'll get used to it and then …. Forget it, Seeley. Be grateful that she still even talks to you."

Then the day came to hit the road. They would meet at the FBI motor pool early in the afternoon. Both of them knew that it would take a few days to get used to being on the bike for long periods, so they would build over up over the course of a week. The first day they planned to get no farther than Morgantown, WV. Ultimately they were headed for "their home" in Colorado.

As Booth was checking the bike and the sound system in the helmets, he was watching for Bones. He saw Angela come in with Jack and some bleach blond who looked like a real bimbo. He was surprised because he thought that Angela and Jack were supposed to come with Bones today to see them off. Where was his Bones? He made another scan of the area then turned back to the bike.

Focused on a minor adjustment to the bike, he was startled to hear Bones' voice. When he looked up, he didn't see her. He wondered if he was hearing things.

Then he heard Bones laugh and yell, "Yo, Tony, you ready to hit the road?" He looked for Bones again and his jaw dropped when he realized the bleach blond bimbo was Bones.

Angela laughed and said, "Booth close your mouth and stop gawking at your partner."

Booth's face turned bright red and Bones' cheeks sported a flattering soft pink.

Angela whispered to Jack, "Mission accomplished."

Jack chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but, will the poor guy survive?"

Booth couldn't believe it was really Bones. He'd always thought she was beautiful. And, he'd known from the beginning how hot she was, but she had always been hot in an understated kind of way. More the repressed sex kitten librarian than the prowling cougar. But, Bones, this Bones looked more than ready to prowl. She looked like she was ready to jump any man who happened by.

The bleached hair with the fluffy 1980's cut. Jeans so tight they looked like they'd been painted, not pulled, on. A neckline so low, her breasts seemed about to spill out. And, the leather: a tight black motorcycle jacket and spike heeled boots. Booth took it all in. "If she'd had a cigarette dangling from her lips, she would have looked exactly like Lisa Peloso, widely believed to be the biggest slut in his high school. As it was, Bones looked frighteningly similar," Booth thought.

Then a look of absolute horror crossed Booth's face. He had just realized that his beautiful partner was now shouting to every man in the world that she was available. His mind jumped into overdrive: How was he going to keep them all away from her? He checked her left hand. She was wearing "his" rings, but he knew that a lot of men didn't care about rings if the woman was willing. "Well, I just won't let her out of my sight," he decided.

Bones had seen Booth's face go from bright red to white in an instant. She sidled up to him and quietly said, "Are you ok, Booth? You look a little green around the gills." She thought this was the right time to use that expression, but she wasn't certain. It had to do with fish somehow.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Bones. You just look … you look so different."

"I know, Booth, I feel kind of different, too. Kind of like I always thought Vanessa Grace must feel. Everyone said she was the sluttiest girl in my high school. I know it was just gossip, but I always …."

Booth collapsed onto the motorcycle seat in shock and choked out, "Bones, please, I don't need to know that."

"You mean TMI, Booth?"

That she knew this expression was another shock to his system, not as big as the shock of her new look, but still a surprise.

"Bones, how do you even know what TMI means?"

She shook her head so her hair swung round it and proudly responded, "Well, I'm brilliant and I have an exceptionally large working vocabulary."

"Thank, God," Booth thought, "at least she still sounds like my Bones."

Angela and Jack saw a look of relief cross Booth's face and some of the color returned there too. They had been trying to remain silent witnesses to this little drama of Brennan's, but when she had turned and flashed a wicked grin at them, they could no longer contain their laughter. They scrambled to put a bit of distance between themselves and the partners.

Bones saw the look of relief too. She decided he had probably had enough of her new look and attitude for today. She couldn't do much about the look, but she could do something about the attitude.

She smiled at him and asked, "Are we almost ready to go?"

Still looking dazed, Booth stammered, "Yeah, Bones, just a few minutes." After a moment, he continued, "You want to stash your stuff?"

"Thanks, Booth."

As she watched him stow her bag in the "trunk" on the back of the bike, she was surprised to see all the places gear could be stowed in or on a bike. She would have to look into to that.

She'd also need to take a closer look at this version of Booth. He looked pretty darned cool himself in his leather jacket and worn jeans with the stubble on his chin and the hair hanging over his collar.

In just a few more minutes, they were ready to go. Cam had arrived with Wendell and Sweets with Charlie and Caroline Julian. Max came rushing up just in time for the exchange of hugs, wishes for luck and "be carefuls." Their little "family" would miss them, and they would miss their family.

Booth handed Bones her helmet. She saw "Tony's" on hers.

She turned to Booth and, trying to sound indignant, said, "Anthony Robert Manetti, I am your wife, not your property. Don't you ever forget that you don't own me." Bones tried to give him a stern look, but it came out with a giggle and a wicked grin.

Booth could give as good as he got and gave her an equally wicked grin. Trying to sound masterful and indignant, he took her by her shoulders, and told her, "Roxanna Rosa Manetti, you are MY wife and I want the world to know it. Don't you ever forget that."

Their family was enjoying Tony and Roxie's little drama. They laughed and hooted and whistled their approval, and Hodgins yelled, "You show her who's the boss, man." That got him a punch on the arm from Angela and a look that was supposed to be angry, but just looked goofy.

Bones threw herself into Booth's arms and gave him a deep hard kiss. When she came up for air, she said, "Aw, Tony, you silver tongued paesan, you know I can't stay mad when you put it like that. What am I gonna do about you?"

Booth looked deep in her eyes and the clever retort he had planned vanished. He quietly replied, "Roxie, Bones, do whatever you want with me. My heart is yours. I should be wearing a helmet that says 'Roxie's.'"

Bones felt like she'd been punched in the solar plexus and gasped. She stared at Booth wordlessly. She had never been so completely at a loss for words.

Booth saw her expression turn from astonishment to panic. He reminded himself, "Baby steps, Booth. Baby steps." If she ran now, it would be a disaster for the two of them both professionally and personally. He gripped her shoulders and kept his gaze fixed on her eyes, not letting her look away, and calmly said, "Breathe, Bones, just breathe."

Bones breathed. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She felt the panic began to recede. Booth saw it and let out a huge sigh of relief. Then he quietly and calmly told her, "I meant what I said. I was planning to say it eventually, but I didn't intend for it to be today."

Their family wasn't sure exactly what had happened because they were talking too quietly, but they knew something had happened. It appeared that their little drama had turned real. Angela reached for Jack's hand and then for Cam's. The others huddled around the trio.

Booth kept his grip on her and continued, "I have no expectations, Bones. You don't have to do or say anything now –- or ever –- if you don't want to. You don't even have to think about it, if you don't want to. We only do or discuss or think about us when you're comfortable with it. Only when, and if, you're ready. Are you with me Bones?"

"I'm with you Booth. It just surprised me. I'm not sure why. I wanted that to be true. I have believed it to be true at times. But, I guess I wasn't expecting it yet. There we were being Roxie and Tony, kidding around, giving the peanut gallery a show," she nodded toward their friends. "Then suddenly it's …." She stopped to think. She looked into Booth's warm eyes. "Then suddenly it was you, Booth, not Tony talking and you were saying … well something that amazed me."

"So you're ok with it?"

Bones heard the note of real uncertainty in his question. "Yeah, Booth. Don't worry. I won't be running off to Muluku again," she replied with a soft smile.

That she'd understood what he was really asking surprised him, but he was incredibly relieved she had. He gave her a big grin and asked, "You ready to hit the road, Rox?"

"I sure am, Ton," Bones laughed.

Then the partners donned their helmets. Booth climbed on the bike, and Bones climbed in behind him. Booth asked if she could hear him on the helmet commlink. He heard her say, "Yes," then turned to give her his charm smile. He revved the motor, gave a thumbs up to their team, and said "Hang on, Bones." Bones wrapped her arms around him, and they roared away.

The little group watching them ride away pulled out pieces of paper and started handing money to Cam who was busily taking notes. They were making book on what the state of the partners' relationship would be when they returned. Would they be married for real? Would Brennan be pregnant? And, other similar propositions.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

For the first hour or so, they rode along in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. As usual, they were thinking almost exactly the same things.

They were both thinking how good it felt to have Bones' arms wrapped around Booth. They were both thinking that it could be a lot of fun pretending they were husband and wife. Then they both immediately reminded themselves that this was serious business, that their pretending had be convincing whether it was fun or not. They thought about the other times they'd gone undercover as a couple, and they both wondered how it would be different this time. Would they be a real couple when it was over?

After a while, Bones put her helmeted head on Booth's shoulder. He leaned his on hers for a moment, then asked her, "You need a break, Bones?"

She answered simply, "Yes."

He told her, "There's a rest stop coming up in about 15 minutes or we can get off at the next exit in about 3 minutes."

"You're the driver, Booth. Your choice."

"Let's stop at the rest area this time. When we're ready for dinner, we'll get off the road and find some place a little nicer."

"Sounds good to me."

As Booth pulled into the rest area, he decided to pull into the parking area rather than pulling right up to the pumps. Realizing that his legs would be a bit shaky, he figured Bones' would be more so. He thought that a real rest might be better for them than a quick refueling of both bike and bikers. He was glad he did as Bones wobbled as she got off the bike. He held her arm to steady her.

In reply to her thanks, Booth grinned and said, "No problem, but I think you're going to have to help me."

She held his arm as he put both feet on the ground. Then they grabbed each other at the waist to steady themselves. Feeling like toddlers taking their first steps, they shared an easy laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

At the hearty sound of Bones laughter, Booth's face brightened. It was a sure sign that she was feeling fine: relaxed, happy and safe. His eyes swept over her, and he marveled, "It's amazing that you can stay vertical in those heels."

"Actually, I think I should switch into my regular boots. Can we get to them, Boo … Tony?" Bones said with a sheepish grin.

"Sure, Roxie," he replied, quickly adding in a whisper, "good catch, Bones."

Booth got the boots from the trunk, then helped Bones to a seat on the curb. She started to remove the boots, but Booth saw immediately that she needed help. He gently removed the boots and rubbed her feet to stimulate the circulation. Bones dropped her head back and let out a low sigh of pleasure.

"Thank you. That feels so good." A shy smile lit her face.

"Do you want to rest here and I'll go get the food myself?"

"No. I really need to use the rest room, and I think walking would be beneficial. It will stimulate the circulation in our legs and feet which should enhance our stability and our ability to tolerate the physical effects of the day's ride."

Booth smiled, thinking, "You can take the girl out of the lab, but you can't take the lab out of the girl." To Bones he said, "Shall we take a few laps around the parking lot?"

"That's a great idea, Tony. But, I'll need to put on my boots."

As she reached for a boot, Booth picked it up and helped her put it on.

He finished helping her with her boots, then helped her up. Putting his arm around her waist, they proceeded to walk around the perimeter of the parking area.

Feeling steadier as they walked, Bones took the hand at her waist in her hand. She knew that Booth's arm was around her waist, not just to steady her, but to make clear to other men that she was his. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, as an anthropologist, she knew that it was natural for the alpha male to make plain to the other males that a woman was his and not available to any other males without a battle. On the other hand, the Brennan who had always taken care of herself started to feel indignant at being considered anyone's property.

Then Bones looked around and saw people looking at them as they made their way around the parking lot. She noticed that it wasn't just men looking at them, at her. Women were looking at them too, at Booth. For the first time, she realized that Booth's gestures of possession weren't just about keeping other men away from her, but also about keeping other women away from "her" Booth. With that realization, she felt a great burst of pride. She hated to admit it, but she knew that it was because all the women admiring Booth could not help but see that this alpha male prized her, Temperance Brennan, above all other women.

She decided to demonstrate who belonged to her to all the women admiring Booth. She stopped and pulled Booth into her arms and planted her lips on his. She pressed herself against him from the lips on down. She nipped at his lower lip and then her tongue forced its way between his lips. Booth gasped and drew her in.

She drew one hand down his back to his waist and slipped her hand under his shirt. She ran her fingers lightly around his waist and hooked her fingers in his belt and stroked his abdomen. Booth shuddered and moaned.

Gasping for air, they pulled their heads apart, their bodies still smashed together. They stared into each other's eyes.

Booth gasped, "Bones…."

Bones continued to stare wordlessly into Booth's eyes.

Between breaths, Booth continued, "God, Bones….people…are staring…."

Bones smiled, brushed her lips over Booth's and up his jaw to his ear and whispered, "The alpha female also lets her rivals know who her male is and that he's not available without a battle."

Booth whispered back, "You know, Bones, I like it when you get all jealous and possessive."

Bones laughed and looked at him and said, "I'm just beginning to see that I like it when you are too."

"It's very hot, Bones. I'm wondering if we should get off at the next exit and get a room for the night."

"But, we've only been on the road for two hours."

They looked at each other, burst out laughing and collapsed to the curb.

A few hours later, they had checked into their hotel for the evening and were deciding what to do about dinner. They had planned on a relaxing dinner, but were both exhausted.

They hadn't been on the road all that long, but they'd both been up since very early with last minute preparations. And, they'd both had more exposure to the elements than they'd had in months. Furthermore, it had been an emotionally draining day. Good byes are always hard, but when you're not sure when you will see people again, they are even harder. For Booth, leaving Parker had been especially wrenching.

They collapsed together on one of the beds intending to take a short nap, but were both out by the time their heads hit the pillows. Several hours later they woke to discover that all the hotel's facilities were now closed for the night. They decided to order in a pizza and watch a pay per view movie, then go to sleep. While they waited for the pizza, they discussed plans for the next day.

They were headed for Columbus, Ohio. If they got in early enough, there were a number of touristy things they could do. There were sports and historical museums, wineries, sporting events, galleries and all the activities that a major university had to offer. Bones was relieved to discover that they would not be there for either professional hockey or a Big Ten football game. She knew if the timing had been right, she could not have said no to Booth about attending one of those sporting events.

They were both surprised to discover that there were wineries in central Ohio, so they decided to check one out by having dinner there. They decided that neither of them would be up to skating, although that would have been fun to do. Both were thinking back to how much fun it had been that time they'd spent the night skating to keep Booth from sinking into a concussion related coma.

Unfortunately those were the only things they could agree on. There seemed to be a lot of yoga classes. Bones tried to get Booth to agree to a yoga class, but he was less than enthusiastic. Booth argued for the motorcycle museum or the Jack Nicklaus museum while Bones argued for the Thurber House or the Ohio Historical Museum. They agreed to hash it out when they got to Columbus the next day.

When the pizza arrived, they settled in the bed, ordered a comedy and dug into the pizza. Bones and Booth didn't last much longer than the pizza. By the time they had had enough to eat, they were both ready to sleep. They came together as they had for the last week or so. Spooning, Bones snuggled back against Booth while he wrapped himself around her like a protective shield. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her securely to him.

In a moment they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Temperance Brennan stretched and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Booth's warm brown eyes gazing at her.

He brushed some hair off her face and said, "Good morning, Bones … uh … Roxie. Sleep well?" And, he lowered his head to give her a gentle kiss.

Bones kissed him back and replied, "Very well, I think." She caressed his stubbled cheek and gave him a bright smile.

Booth took her hand and kissed the palm, then said, "So, what shall we do today?"

"Besides riding to Columbus?" Bones replied.

"Before we ride and after we get there. The only thing I think we agreed on was dinner at one of the wineries tonight."

"I'm looking forward to that, Boo … Tony." And, she thought, "I have a nice surprise for you tonight," an image of the very little black dress he'd bought her in Las Vegas appearing in her mind.

Bones stretched again and winced. Booth caught the wince and asked if she was ok.

"Just stiffness from all the riding yesterday. How about checking out the Jacuzzi before we leave?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Bo … Roxie. Before or after breakfast?"

"I'm thinking now."

"Ok, let's do it."

Booth did his own wincing and groaning as he got out of bed.

"You ok, Tony?"

"Sure. Just kinks from all the riding yesterday."

Bones knew better. He hadn't been on a bike for hours like that in a long time, but she had also seen his medical records and knew the damage his body had sustained over the years. He'd blown out a shoulder playing basketball in college, been tortured and blown up in the Army, and blown up several times, tortured, shot and had a brain tumor in the years they had worked together. He never complained, but by now she could tell when the pain from those old injuries flared up.

Bones replied, "Yeah, that Jacuzzi is just what we need."

They slipped into the Jacuzzi. They both breathed sighs of relief as the hot, swirling water eased their aches and stiffness. Booth looked around and saw that they were alone. He slid closer to Bones and asked, "You wanna make out? There's nobody else around."

Bones looked around, smiled and shook her head yes.

Booth put a hand behind her head and brought his lips to hers, gently brushing them at first. Bones floated closer, put her legs across his lap, her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. They opened to each other, their tongues exploring deeply.

Pausing for air, Bones observed, "The sensory stimulation from the hot, swirling, effervescing water seems to be intensifying the effects of the norepinephrine and dopamine release."

"I love when you go all squinty on me, but huh?"

"The effects of the release of norepinephrine and dopamine seem stronger than usual to me. It must be the effects of the heat, bubbling and weightlessness I feel in the water."

Booth laughed, "Are you telling me you're more turned on than usual?"

"Precisely," she muttered as she went in for another kiss, pressing her lips hard on his.

He nipped at her lower lip. She opened to him and their tongues entwined.

Then they heard a little voice say, "Mommy, look at those people in the little pool. They're doing what Melissa and Bobby do after Melissa puts me to bed when you're not home."

Bones and Booth pulled apart, but Booth held Bones firmly in his lap.

"Stay here a minute, Bones."

Bones flashed him a wicked grin and said, "Why, Boo … Tony?"

Booth whispered in her ear, "The water seems to have intensified the effects of the neoprene and dope release on me."

"Not neoprene, nor-epi-ne-phrine and dopamine."

"No, no, no, Bones. Don't go all squinty on me now. It's so hot."

"Occipital lobe, parietal lobe …."

Booth cut her off, "Stop Bones, please. I'll never be able to get out of here."

"Temporal lobe, cerebellum …."

"If you don't stop it, Bones, there's only one thing I can do."

Bones laughed and continued, "Ilium, coccyx …."

Booth let out a maniacal laugh and said, "Now you're in for it, Bones."

With that, he stood up with Bones in his arms, stepped out of the Jacuzzi, walked over to the main pool, and despite Bones protestations, tossed her in. Booth dived in after her.

They surfaced together laughing.

"You watch out, Anthony Manetti. I am so going to get you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Booth taunted back and splashed her.

Bones splashed back. Booth returned fire. Bones splashed back again. They kept laughing and splashing until Booth cornered Bones. He looked at her. He had never seen her quite like this: she'd let herself get caught up in the silly splashing game and dignified, serious Dr. Temperance Brennan had given way to a giggling teenager.

Booth wrapped her in his arms and said quietly, "I'd love to stay right here playing splashy splashy with you, but I think we should probably be getting back to the room and cleaned up for breakfast."

Bones smiled and replied, "Unfortunately, I think you're right on both clauses in that sentence."

As they got out of the pool, Booth chuckled to himself, thinking, "Ah, my darling squint, only you could put it quite that way."

Bones couldn't remember the last time she'd had a splash fight, but she also didn't remember any of them being quite as much fun as this one had been. And, she knew that the reason for that was simple: Seeley Booth.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Part 1

They made good time and pulled into Columbus in mid-afternoon. They were windblown and tired, but they were both looking forward to a relaxing dinner.

When they got up to their room, Booth collapsed on the bed and said, "Come here, Bones. How about a nap?" He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Not now, Boo … er, Tony. I have a surprise for you that should pep us both up."

Booth responded, with an exaggerated whine, "I want to sleep now … with you. That would pep me up."

"Come on, lazy boy, get into your workout clothes. We both need some exercise."

"But, we went swimming this morning," Booth continued to whine.

"I don't remember much swimming. Just a lot of making out and fooling around. That's fun but it doesn't do much for the heart and lungs."

"It made my heart feel very good," and Booth grinned at her again, as he got up from the bed and began to change into workout clothes.

"I get it. Now get ready!"

"Yes, maam, Dr. Brennan."

And, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You really are falling apart, B … Tony, if that hurt you," Bones teased. "I think you'll find what I have planned will help toughen you up."

"I'm tough enough, B … Roxie. Tough enough to keep you in line." He reached for her hand and pulled her in for a hard, deep kiss.

Bones seemed to melt into him. When they pulled back to breathe, Bones rocked back on her heels. Booth caught her and saw that she looked a bit dazed.

"You ok, Bones."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's go workout." Booth knew that she wasn't exactly fine, but he didn't press the matter. Apparently that kiss had gotten to her, and she was not about to admit that to him right now. That was ok by Booth. What mattered was that the kiss got to her. That was the effect he wanted.

Booth was right. Bones was surprised that she got all tingly just from one rather short kiss. Her heart was pounding and she felt a little out of breath. This was not the time to lose control. They had a workout to get to that she'd specially arranged for both of them.

Booth knew she was lost in her own head, so much so that she hadn't yet pulled out of his arms. When Bones finally came out of her head, she saw the gentle look in his deep brown eyes and the happy smile on his face. She realized he still had his arms around her and started to pull away, but Booth held her fast for just a second longer and to both their surprise, she put her arms around him, pulled him close and for a brief moment rested her head on his shoulder.

Then Bones returned to herself and busied herself getting ready to workout and prodding Booth to get ready to go.

Booth just kept looking at her with a goofy, happy grin while he gathered his gear.

Chapter 10: Part 2

Booth had figured she'd be taking him to some upscale gym where she could do her yoga and he'd have to settle for some trendy cardio and weights. He was pleasantly surprised when they pulled up to what was obviously a training center for boxers.

"B … Roxie, this is a gym where boxers train. Why are we here?"

"To work out. Why else would we be here?"

"But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to learn to box."

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm going to learn to box,'" she enunciated very carefully.

"I heard that, but why are you going to learn to box?"

"Well, I have black belts in several of the Asian martial arts, so I thought it would be interesting to learn something about the sweet science."

Once again, Bones had surprised him. "Where did you learn to call it the sweet science?"

"I'm a genius and I have a huge vocabulary. Lately I've been adding to my knowledge of colloquialisms."

They were now standing by the bike and Booth put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. "Thanks, Bones."

"And, since I'm going to learn to box, I think you should learn some yoga."

"Yeah, right." Booth figured that the less said, the better.

Inside the gym, Booth found that Bones had arranged for him to work with a trainer and to have a partner for sparring. Bones was going to have an instructional session with her own trainer.

Booth's trainer was ready when they arrived, but Bones' was not yet ready for her. Bones decided to sit back and watch Booth. She couldn't remember when she had last had the chance to watch Booth getting physical.

He started with stretching and some cardio, spinning, to warm up. Then he moved to circuit training for general and boxing specific strength and conditioning. The circuit consisted of three rounds of rope skipping, sit-ups, speed bag, pull-ups, and heavy bag. The circuit training fascinated her. The theory behind circuit training made sense scientifically, but she had never really tried it.

She watched intently as Booth began. It was strange to see him skipping rope like a young girl. He seemed to whip off the sit-ups and pull-ups like they were nothing, but she could see him beginning to glisten with sweat. She realized that this was how he kept his body so taut and strong. This was where his six-pack abs and his strong arms came from. The speed bag also fascinated her. She had tried one out a couple of times, but she'd never been able to master the balance of power and speed necessary.

With sideways glances, Booth saw how intently Bones was watching him workout. He also saw in the cool gym and with her thin shirt that her body was reacting to watching him. Her face had also grown pink and damp even though she had not yet engaged in any strenuous activity. Knowing how her body was reacting made him more than a little hotter.

As Booth moved on to weight training, it was time for Bones to begin her workout. Now Bones had to make due with sideways glances to watch Booth lifting weights. His circuit included three rounds of bench presses, leg presses, curls, squats, and reverse curls. She could now fully understand what it took for him to maintain the strength and beauty of his much abused body.

After some discussion with her trainer, she began her own warm up with stretching and light cardio. She did some yoga stretches and also rode the spinning bike. Booth caught some of the stretching and was amazed to see the ways that Bones could move her body. His mind wandered off for a moment as he thought about how such flexibility could contribute to their lovemaking. His body started to react, so he quickly started reciting the names of saints to himself while he brought his attention back to the weights.

The trainer then took Bones through two rounds of strength training circuits. The circuit consisted of sit-ups, pull-ups, leg presses, bench presses and squats. The trainer got a quick lesson in Temperance Brennan when she started to debate with him whether low weights and high reps or high weights and low reps would suit her needs better.

Booth caught a little of the debate as he prepared to move on to sparring. He chuckled to himself, thinking, "That's my Bones. Never met an expert she wasn't smarter than." Then he caught a few moments of Bones lifting weights while he was getting his equipment on. She was so slim, but so strong. He had known this for years, but seeing her bench press her own weight reminded him why she kept claiming that she could take care of herself. She had worked hard to be able to do that and she had the strength of body and mind to do it. He hoped she would finally come to see that his wanting to take care of her did not mean he thought she was weak, but that he wanted to give her a respite from having to take care of herself after all those years of having to go it alone.

After warm up and strength training, it was time for Bones to learn to box. As the trainer began to show her the basics: jabs, hooks, and so on, her eyes were drawn to Booth sparring. It was more than how he looked, how beautiful his body was. Now she was seeing how he could use that strength. She was seeing him in full alpha maleness and it was stirring things in her, in her heart and in her body.

Bones was transfixed by Booth. The trainer repeatedly tried to get Bones' attention to continue with her boxing skills lesson. Finally, she turned to him and asked if he could use "her husband" as an exemplar and point out what she could learn from watching him.

"Nice rationalization of gawking at Booth into a learning experience, Temperance." She knew she had to because she knew she couldn't tear her gaze from this Booth, at least for a while.

Booth couldn't look at Bones while he was sparring, but he knew she was there. He could feel her blue eyes fixed on him. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him. Knowing she was there gave him the strength to keep fighting hard to the end of the sparring session.

In the mean time, Bones had managed to turn her mind back to learning to box. When he was finished sparring and had cooled down, a very sweaty Booth came over to watch Bones. She was now trying her hand at the speed bag. She was having trouble finding the balance between power and speed, but she kept at it until she got the hang of it. He could see her mind working, trying to figure it out, trying to get her body to do it right.

As Bones' session came to a close, the trainer turned to Booth and signaled for him to join them. He complimented Booth on his boxing and suggested that he could help his wife continue her training.

Booth looked a bit surprised, but agreed that that was a good idea. "Something else physical we can do together, Roxie." He grinned and winked at Bones.

"But, you have to come to yoga with me, Tony."

Booth grimaced and exchanged a look with the trainer, as if to say, "Women. Can't live with 'em …."

Booth turned back to Bones and said, "Whatever you want, babe."

Ch. 10: Part 3

When they got back to the hotel, they both collapsed on the bed.

"That was a great workout, but I don't think I'll ever be able to move again, Tony."

"I know, babe. Thanks for setting that all up."

"Next time, we go to a yoga class."

"Do I really have to?" Booth whined.

"I'm learning to box, so you can learn to do yoga."

Booth started to protest, then he recalled Bones stretching, " Ok, babe, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"It might even ease some of the pain from the injuries you've sustained over the years."

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm old and decrepit."

"You're not old and decrepit. You're just not 25 any more, and you're seeing the natural results of all you've put your body through over the years."

"Yeah, yeah, that's very different."

Recognizing the sarcasm, Bones said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean …."

Booth cut her off, "No, no, I shouldn't have been sarcastic. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just doing what you always do: telling me the truth. A truth I'd rather not acknowledge, but the truth nevertheless."

As they talked, they had moved together. Bones had her head on Booth's chest. He was playing with her hair with one hand, while Bones played with his other hand.

Bones yawned and then Booth did as well.

"Booth, no, Tony, I know you went to a lot of trouble to make dinner reservations for tonight, but I don't think I can stay awake that long."

"Thank God, Bones. I don't want to move from this bed. I don't think I can move from this bed," Booth grinned.

"Let's just order up room service and maybe watch a movie if we can stay awake."

"That sounds perfect. I'll call the concierge about canceling the dinner reservation. You call in the room service order."

"Let's see what's on the menu." She got up to find the room service menu. She let out a little groan from the effort of getting up.

Booth laughed, and said, "Now who is old and decrepit?"

"I'm younger than you are."

"I know, I know, but you sounded pretty old there for a second."

"Let's see what you sound like when you get up."

"Challenge accepted."

It was hard and it was quite obvious from his face that it was, but Booth managed to stifle the groan from the pain of getting up. It was made up for by creaking from his joints. Bones was about to tease Booth about that, but she remembered that that was the sound of his body protesting. Instead, she turned to him and asked him, "Would you like me to give you a massage later?"

"She surprised me again," Booth thought, then said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Their dinner came and they watched a ballgame as they ate. They talked about the day and their plans for the next day. Given how tired and achy they both were, they decided to see how they felt in the morning to determine how far they would travel.

When they were through eating, they collapsed on the bed. Bones flipped on the ballgame and asked Booth, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Where do I want you to start for what?"

"Your massage."

"You really meant that?"

"Of course, I meant it."

"I guess my neck and my lower back."

"You sure that's where you want me to start?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking you might want me to start with your feet."

"How did you ….?"

Bones cut in, "Your gait. I've known when your feet were aching for a long time."

"You sure you don't mind ….?"

Bones cut him off, "If that's what you need, that's what I'll do."

He took her hand and kissed the palm, and said "Thank you, Bones. It's about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She asked back, "Didn't Hannah ….?"

Booth cut her off, "I never told her about it and apparently she didn't notice any changes in my gait." He laughed ruefully.

Bones slid down to his feet and gently took one in her hands. She started gently massaging the ball of that foot. Booth groaned.

"Too hard?"

"No, no, it just always hurts at first. It will feel much better after."

She was facing away from him so he didn't see that a single tear ran down her cheek. As much as she hated being vulnerable, she knew that it was worse for him. The alpha male doesn't admit to weakness. In a way, though, that he hadn't told Hannah told her something important, sad, but important. He had never really trusted Hannah, not the way he trusted her. She was glad about that, but sorry that pushing him away had pushed him into the arms of a woman he could not share something so fundamental about himself with.

Bones turned and started to say, "Booth, I ….," but he was asleep.

She continued gently massaging his feet and looked closely at him. She had seen him asleep plenty of times, but she'd rarely had an opportunity to just study him like this. It seemed over the last few weeks that she'd been falling asleep in his arms and waking up to find him studying her closely.

He was asleep, but he didn't look relaxed. She wondered if that had to do with having been a sniper and never getting over having to be vigilant even in his sleep. When she started massaging the other foot, she saw the initial pain in his face, but he didn't wake up. Another tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

She wanted to comfort him as he had done for her so many times, but she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted him to believe that she would never run away again, but she knew words would not do that, only time could. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but ….. She let that thought trail away.

When she was through massaging his feet, she turned off the TV and turned off the lights. She carefully pulled the blanket down so as not to disturb him, then she climbed in beside him, pulled the blanket up over them, and wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

She lay there for a while, trying to screw up the courage to say those three little words. Those three little words that meant so much. Finally, she realized that if she didn't do it now, she would fall asleep and not say it tonight. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered, "I love you, Booth."

He whispered back, "I know, Bones, I love you too."

She was surprised when he responded, but she was happy too.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Booth woke first the next morning. He was shocked to see that it was already 9 AM. Usually they would have been at work for at least an hour by now. The aching in various parts of his body reminded him why they had slept so late.

Normally, when he woke first, he would just stare at Bones. He thought he could spend his entire life doing only that and be perfectly happy. However, today he couldn't do that because Bones had wrapped him in her arms the way he usually did her. His back was to her, and he didn't want to wake her just yet.

He wanted to think about what had happened last night. Once again she had amazed him. She had arranged for this amazing workout. Then, she had figured out that it was his feet that were bothering him the most. She offered to and then did massage them. She had been incredibly gentle, but with her knowledge of anatomy and his x-rays, she'd known exactly where and how to rub his feet to nearly erase the pain. He was assuming this because whatever she had done, it had relieved the aching enough that he'd quickly fallen asleep.

Then she had done something even more astonishing. He knew she'd only been able to do it because she thought he was asleep, which he mostly had been. She had finally said those three little words he'd been waiting years to hear: I love you, Booth. He'd debated for the briefest of moments whether to respond, but there was nothing to debate. He'd told her that he loved her too. Finally being able to say that had been a huge relief. Noting that she was still next to him, he gave an even bigger sigh of relief. This was the biggest and best surprise yet: she hadn't run. He knew he'd have to follow her lead to ensure that she didn't have the urge to run again in the next few days and weeks.

He lay there happily and dozed off again. The next thing he knew was that Bones was stirring. He rolled onto his back and smiled at her. She was beaming back at him. "So far, so good," he thought.

Taking her hand in his and gently kissing the tips of her fingers, he told her, "You have magic fingers, babe."

"There's nothing magical about my fingers. I have strong hands and I have a deep knowledge of human anatomy and your medical history. That …."

Booth laughed as he thought, "That's my Bones, always finding a rational explanation." Then he cut in, "It's a metaphor."

She got that look that told him she had her big brain in gear as she pondered what the metaphor meant. It didn't take long for the look to change to a look of delight and triumph, as she said, "My fingers are like a magic wand in a fairy tale that can wave the pain away."

"Exactly." And, he kissed her finger tips again.

"I take the magic fingers remark to mean that your feet feel better."

"Much better. Thank you." He continued, "How are you feeling?"

"A little stiff in the boxing muscles, but nothing really painful."

"Good, but it sounds like a little Jacuzzi would be nice again this morning," he said with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes, it would, but …," she wasn't sure how to put it. She didn't want him to think she didn't enjoy making out and playing with him, because she did, but she didn't think a repeat of yesterday's antics was a good idea. That was because they were both feeling the effects of their workouts and because the Jacuzzi had proved more public than either of them really liked for displays of affection.

Booth understood immediately, "I agree, babe. I don't think I could pick you up like that today. Given how much you can bench press, maybe you should be picking me up," he grinned at her.

She grinned back and said, "The alpha male being carried by his female. Anthropologically impossible."

"There you go getting all squinty again. You know that turns me on." He gave her a wolfish smile.

She punched his arm gently and said, "I think you need a cold shower, not a hot bath."

He put his hands up like a shield, "No, not a cold shower. I promise I'll behave. I'll keep my hands to myself and I won't kiss you no matter what you do."

"That sounded like a challenge, Tony."

"Then let's go get into that Jacuzzi and see who wins."

Booth added, "Actually, given the time, I don't think we're going to have any privacy for fooling around like we did yesterday."

At that Bones looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was after 10 AM. She never slept in that late unless she was deathly ill.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured you were very tired, and I like watching you sleep."

"You like watching me sleep?"

"You look so serene. And, when you're sleeping, you don't correct me," he laughed.

"Oh, you …."

"Come on Bones. That Jacuzzi is going to feel great even if we can't make out."

They eased themselves into the Jacuzzi. As they settled into the hot, bubbling water they let out nearly identical sighs of relief.

"God, that feels good," sighed Booth.

"Oh, it does feel wonderful, but you know that god has nothing to do with it, Tony. Actually, the heat causes dilation of the blood vessels and the effervescence mechanically stimulates blood flow easing pain and …."

"Please, babe, no blasphemy."

"I don't understand."

"It's dangerous to be in a pool of water when God starts throwing lightning bolts."

"It's not god, it's an electrical discharge from cloud to ground accompanied by an emission of light and by …."

"I get it, Roxie, you don't believe God exists. It's just that a lightening bolt would really ruin this relaxing moment."

Bones had a snappy retort on the tip of her tongue, but she realized that just as Booth would never turn her into a believer, she would never turn him into a non-believer.

"Besides," she thought, "there are better things to do with our mouths than have a theological debate."

With that thought, she slid over closer to Booth and gave him a quick, but penetrating kiss. When she pulled back, she saw a pleased, but startled expression on Booth's face.

"Whoa, Roxie, I thought we weren't going to do that this morning."

"I know, but I figured that was a better thing to do with our mouths than a theological debate."

Booth laughed, "That's the idea, Bones."

Then he put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.

The warm moment didn't last very long because an older couple joined them in the whirlpool. The man helped his wife get in, then put a hand out to Booth.

"Stu Griffin from Milwaukee. This is my lovely wife, Sherry."

Booth stood and shook the man's hand, "Tony Manetti, in transition. This is my lovely wife, Roxanne. It's good to meet you, Stu, Sherry." Booth nodded to Sherry.

Stu sat and continued proudly, "We're in town visiting our son the philosophy professor."

Booth saw a light go on in Bones' eyes and wondered what she was going to say. To his surprise, and delight, she turned to Sherry and said, "You must be so proud of him. May I ask where he got his doctorate?"

Booth had to stifle a chuckle. It was perfect Bones. She'd said the exactly right thing, but she was also going to find out if they guy took his doctorate from a first rate school or not. He squeezed her shoulder to let her know that she'd done the right thing.

Sherry beamed at Bones, "We're so proud of him. He got his doctorate at Harvard and now he is the youngest person ever to get tenure in the philosophy department at Ohio State."

"That's quite impressive, isn't it, Tony?"

"I just managed to get through college," Booth laughed. He looked at Bones as he added, "I do admire people who have the brains and drive to go that far."

Bones squeezed his hand to privately acknowledge the compliment intended for her.

"So what brings you two to town?" Stu asked.

"We've been in the East working and we're heading for Colorado," Booth replied.

"What's your business, Tony?"

Booth looked at Bones, and replied, "We provide security. Mostly personal security."

Sherry asked, "You're body guards?"

"That's how I got started. Now we also help with planning for security for home, for work and when the client is traveling."

"I take it you two work together?" asked Stu. "Sherry and I do too."

"Yes we do. Roxie here is a lethal weapon herself."

Stu and Sherry looked at Bones in surprise.

"I have black belts in several martial arts, and even though Tony here won't admit it, I'm also a very fine marksman."

The Griffins looked very impressed and Stu quipped, "I'll be sure not to get in your way, Roxie."

Booth nodded in agreement, "I try awfully hard not to aggravate her."

Stu added, " That's the secret to a happy marriage: never aggravate the wife."

Everyone laughed and Sherry and Bones gave their respective husbands stern looks.

Booth asked, "What business are you two in?"

"We're in security too," chuckled Stu. At the other couple's quizzical looks, he continued, "Financial security. We sell insurance."

Sherry added, "Your kind of security sounds a bit more exciting."

"Actually, we spend a lot of time just standing or sitting around watching people," Booth explained.

Bones added, "We're always trying to avoid excitement. Excitement usually means we haven't done our jobs very well."

The Griffins shook their heads in agreement.

Booth stood and reached out to shake Stu's hand and said, "It's been nice meeting you, Stu, Sherry."

Stu and Sherry answered simultaneously, "Nice meeting you two too. Travel safely."

With that Bones and Booth climbed out of the pool and hurried out of the pool area. When they were out of earshot, Booth stopped and turned to Bones, "You were great back there."

"What do you mean?"

"You acted just like a …." Booth caught himself before he said "like a normal woman."

"Like what, Booth."

"Like Roxie. You said and did all the right things so that they'd believe we really are Tony and Roxy, married security consultants, not," he whispered, "Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian."

"It's what we do, Booth, and we're very good at what we do."

Her eyes told him, that that was really a question, not a statement.

Booth looked directly into her blue eyes and replied, "Yes, Bones, we are."

Then he bent his face to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. Then he slipped an arm around her shoulders as they returned to their room to get ready for the day.

Observing Booth and Bones and the way they interacted and kissed, Sherry observed to Stu, " They've obviously been together for a long time, but it's nice to see a couple that still acts like they're on their honeymoon."

What would she have thought if she knew the truth: they had been together for a long time, but they were also on a kind of honeymoon.


End file.
